1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a managing apparatus for notifying a state of an image forming apparatus to a remote place.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a copy device having a function to transmit and receive data for managing the copying operation between the copy device and a host computer at a remote place, communication control data such as network information like a telephone number or the like, check information like a pass word or the like, etc. which are necessary for communication is set by a communication control data setting switch of the copy device or is retained in memory means in the copy device as fixed data which cannot be changed.
In such a copy device, in the case where the data transmission from the copy device to the host computer fails because of a reason such as abnormality of the network, trouble of the host computer, or the like, the data is extinguished without being transmitted to the host computer.
However, as shown in the above conventional copy device, in the case where communication control data is enabled to be easily changed by a switch on the copy device side, there is a problem on security. On the other hand, in the case where the communication control data is fixed, there is a drawback such that a change such as movement of a management base position or the like cannot be performed as necessary.
On the other hand, when the data transmission from the copy device to the host computer fails, for example, even in the case where such data is important data regarding an abnormality of the function of the copy device, the data is extinguished, so that there is a drawback such that it becomes an obstacle for collection or management of data of the host computer. Particularly, since the customer of the copy device considers that the data indicative of the abnormality of the function mentioned above is automatically transmitted to a service base position, there is a drawback such that it is impossible to expect for the customer himself to notify such abnormality data to the service base position and a timing to find out the function abnormality is further delayed.